1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mini-vans and more particularly to mini-vans which have expanded interior space and improved access which are particularly adapted to receive wheel chair bound persons or large and bulky items and which are created by modifying existing passenger mini-vans having front wheel drive and a dropped rear axle.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous vans capable of carrying wheel chairs and the like are known in the prior art. Presently there are several styles of wheel chair accessible mini-vans with drop floors between the front and rear axles. Exemplary of these types of vans are the WHEEL CHAIR CARRYING MINI BUS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,261, issued to Ricci on Mar. 2, 1976 and VAN APPARATUS FOR HANDICAPPED PEOPLE AND A METHOD OF MAKING SAME, U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,972, issued to Anderson et al. on Jul. 18, 1989.
In addition, there are several styles of mini-vans without drop floors but which have raised roofs to supply sufficient head room for the wheel chair bound person. Either of these two types of vehicles typically have either ramps or lifts which allow access to the interior of the vehicles usually through a side door.